This application relates generally to drum structure, and more particularly, to the support of a drum in such a way as not to impair the audible sound when the drum is struck by a beater, such as a stick.
In the past, drum walls or shells were supported as by mounting means contacting the drum shells, or associated structure, in such manner that the beater-produced sound was somewhat impaired. For example, there was attenuation of certain acoustic frequencies that resulted in changed drum sound.
Attempts have been made to support drums via tension rods on the drums; however, such support imposed drum weight on one side of the top flange of the drum, which could impair or alter tuning of the drum sought by tension rod adjustment. No way was known, to my knowledge, to provide for drum support to achieve the unusual advantages in construction, operation and results, as now enabled by the present invention.